


口是心非（SJ）04

by mollylee0618



Category: SJ - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 17:47:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17370581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollylee0618/pseuds/mollylee0618





	口是心非（SJ）04

口是心非（SJ）04

 

SJ版失巧  
S爽太J艾蕾娜  
初始遵循原版的三观不正  
多多少少有点改动  
但是会发展成什么样子只能问未来的我了（X

 

04

 

 

小模特不仅在情事的时候喜欢撒娇，自从第一次之后，樱井翔出在他这里和住在家里的时间就开始对半分，相处的时间长了，松本润喜欢撒娇的小孩子心性就显露出来。

 

樱井翔以前总是喜欢姐姐一样的对象，每个人身上都或多或少的有伊藤洋子的影子。但是松本润是个例外，他总能让樱井翔想起自家弟弟还小的时候，这会儿想让二宫和也再跟他撒娇已经是不可能的事情了，每天不怼他他两句他就该烧高香。樱井翔想，自己倘若有个理想的弟弟的形象，就该是松本润这样儿的。但这话可千万不敢让二宫和也听见，否则非得把他从实家里叉出去不可。

 

他很享受松本润跟他撒娇，也乐意被他差遣。

 

昨天晚上拿巧克力逗他，折腾的狠了，早上起来小模特赖床，脚心儿抵在他的小腹上，要樱井翔起床给他放洗澡水跟准备早餐。放洗澡水不是难事，樱井翔开开了浴室的水龙头又往里放了入浴剂之后就折返到开放式的厨房里。他估摸着松本润大概是觉得他是一个巧克力专门店的主厨，做点早饭总是没问题的，松本润的要求也非常简单，他今天下午有拍摄，有拍摄的日子里向来吃的清淡，只是要一份放点面包丁的蔬菜沙拉而已——唯一要求是不要沙拉酱，要油醋汁，厨房的柜子里放着食谱，头一个就是油醋汁的做法。

 

樱井翔站在料理台前挠头骚耳了一阵，想着自己好歹是从料理世家出生的，复杂难做的菜他不会做，一份简单的蔬菜沙拉总没什么问题吧？况且还有食谱可以看着做，就只是把握分量的事情了。索性也不犹豫了，从柜子里掏出透明的拌沙拉的盆子来，又从冰箱里拿了各式各样的蔬菜出来，松本润家里的冰箱准备的食材非常的齐全，他不是很能认得清楚都是些什么东西，只好按照自己的记忆拿了他最确定的三样——生菜，圣女果，小萝卜，又拿出了一盒金枪鱼沙沙拉来，切菜洗菜的工作虽然做的笨拙，但总算是完成了。

 

把一盘沙拉放在茶几上的时候，樱井翔还很自鸣得意，做个简餐的早餐也没什么难嘛，除了切圣女果的时候费了点劲还差点切到自己的手以外，也没有什么完不成的。趁着松本润泡澡的空档里他还收拾了昨天晚上就堆在这里的各种制作巧克力的工具，以及被他俩折腾的乱糟糟的沙发，等松本润出来的时候他正坐在沙发上浏览新闻。

 

樱井翔颇为得意的挑眉看向松本润，示意对方来尝尝味道。大概是他脸上的表情太具有迷惑性，松本润还真的一脸期待的盘腿坐在了他身边，拿起了桌子上的盘子，用叉子叉了一大口的蔬菜塞进嘴里。

 

“咳……咳咳……”

 

樱井翔被他这样的动静吓了一跳，抬起手臂想伸手去拍拍松本润的后背帮他顺气，结果隔壁还没搭上去就被松本润拍开了，刚刚还一脸期待的小模特紧紧地皱着眉头，一脸控诉的看着他。

 

“超难吃！”

 

樱井翔是知道自己炸厨房的水平的，在家里的时候除了洗碗，二宫和也是绝对不允许他进厨房的，并且吐槽他煮个泡面都能把锅煮坏了千万离他的厨具都远一点。对于他能做出好吃的巧克力，二宫和也还很惊奇来着，也不知道是怎么点的技能点，能让一个厨房杀手做出美味的巧克力来。在法国的时候，樱井翔也一贯是能吃面包就吃面包，饿肚子也不会下厨。

 

松本润这么一说，他不好意思的抿抿唇，又觉得他做的沙拉看起来还不错闻起来也没什么大问题，再怎么厨艺差劲也不至于做个简单的沙拉都这么难吃吧？

 

这么想着，樱井翔有点委屈的接过松本润手里的勺子，也戳了两片菜叶子塞进自己的嘴里。

 

真难吃。

 

酸的要命，完全遮盖住了本身生菜的鲜甜，简直是暴殄天物。

 

但是多少有作为巧克力专门店主厨的自尊，樱井翔咬咬牙打算就这么把嘴里的东西咽下去，再怎么着也不能吃自己做的东西然后跟刚刚松本润一样吐掉，也太没面子了。

 

心里的别扭没持续两秒钟，松本润笑嘻嘻的把自己的嘴唇凑过来，亲上樱井翔之后还不够，调皮的把舌头伸进去勾樱井翔的舌头，下一秒就整个人都窝进了樱井翔怀里，刚刚泡完澡的人身上热乎乎的还带着淡淡的柑橘沐浴露的味道，简直像是刚刚出炉的甜品。

 

樱井翔自然被他吸引去了所有心神，嚼了一半的生菜叶子什么时候随着唾液被咽下去的也不知道，回过神来的时候手掌已经伸进了松本润的浴袍里。

 

但是小模特一本正经的坐回原位重新整理了浴袍，深棕色的浴袍胸口开得很大，露出白皙的皮肤来，顺着看下去目光却被毛绒质地的浴袍挡住了，更惹的人想看到更多。

 

但松本润已经起了身，不客气的把一盆蔬菜沙拉都倒进垃圾桶里，然后重新从冰箱里取出食材来。被他勾的气息不稳的樱井翔跟着到了开放式的厨房，从松本润背后搂住他纤细的腰，把脑袋搭在松本润的肩膀上。

 

“都倒掉也太不给面子了。”

 

其实早被松本润的亲吻软化了，而且这沙拉做的也实在是难吃，是该倒掉，就是突然也想跟松本润撒撒娇。两个人相处也已经有了月余，从一开始纯粹的被对方的身体吸引，到现在樱井翔已经觉得在这个公寓里面对着松本润的时候，他才是最放松的状态。

 

在家里在店里的时候，他都是主心骨，要负责店面的经营新品的研发，也不愿意把这种压力分担给别人。这是工作方面的事情，他也清楚别人都帮不上忙，他是店里的店长和主厨，这是他该承担的责任。但是生活上的事情也一样没那么顺心，跟相叶雅纪聊天聊到伊藤洋子还好，在法国长大的朋友本来也对此表现的无比宽容，顶多就是顺着二宫和也的话说该选择放手了。而田中作为像他姐姐一样存在的人，则是动不动就要板起脸来教训，说他不该对有夫之妇存有其他心思，更不该继续和对方交往。旁观者说起话来不过嘴唇一开一合当然简单，他喜欢伊藤洋子这么多年，早就把一整颗心都绑在对方身上，要是能轻易放弃这种喜欢的心情，早就放弃了。也因此，樱井翔都不大乐意跟田中聊工作以外的事情了。而二宫和也，说起这个弟弟樱井翔烦恼更多，按理说他父亲不在家，他作为兄长是应当照顾好自家弟弟的，但是二宫和也是个向来报喜不报忧的人，明明最近连他都察觉二宫和也心情低落且情绪反复无常，可是二宫和也还非要装出一副没事的样子，那家伙躲人的本事却是一绝，樱井翔现在还没找到机会问问他到底怎么了。

 

而他心里放着的伊藤洋子，这段时间倒是来了一次，但似乎没有挑到合适的产品，也没跟他聊天就回去了，之后就再也没来过，也没有发信息来，樱井翔也不好意思给她发信息，心里却又没办法不想着她，正是难受的时候。

 

在松本润这里他却可以不想这些现实的事情，他有时候真的是觉得松本润像是哪里来的小精灵似的，跟他在一起，要么是情事中大脑完全是空白吧把理智全部交给身体的欲望来支配，要么就是一起喝着酒聊聊天，松本润是个再好不过的倾听者，而樱井翔也愿意听他诉说。他们两个人都对不可能的人怀抱着喜欢的心情，也并不觉得对方的心思有什么不对，更不会去劝对方放弃。

 

至少对于现在的樱井翔来说，松本润就像是大雪天里一起在暖炉旁边取暖聊天的人。

 

“我都亲了你了，还不高兴啊。”

 

松本润在他面前是有话直说的性格，这会儿被他这么说了，不高兴的拿脑袋去蹭他的侧脸，语气软软的不像是在抱怨，倒比他更像是在撒娇。

 

相叶雅纪说樱井翔谈起松本润的时候不像是再说床伴，更像是再说交往的对象，樱井翔不以为然，但是他愿意宠着松本润。

 

这么可爱的人，有谁不愿意宠着呢？

 

“不生气，就是想抱着润。”

 

松本润就任由他抱着，干净利落的把拿出来的食材都一一切成合适的大小，取了橄榄油和红酒醋调配好，给自己重新的拌好了沙拉。做好之后倒是没急着自己吃，用叉子插了一小块肉送进了樱井翔的嘴里。

 

“好吃。”

 

这是真的好吃，明明用的所有食材和调理都一样，樱井翔刚刚做出来的那个和松本润做出来的几乎是两个次元的东西。

 

被夸奖了的松本润就洋洋得意起来，窝在沙发上捧着沙拉碗慢悠悠的吃。他吃饭，樱井翔也没闲着，坐在沙发的另一头仔细的给松本润的脚指甲涂指甲油。松本润下午有拍摄的工作，这是摄影师提前交代好的事情，昨天本来是打算做完巧克力涂得，谁害他昨天没涂成指甲油，当然该谁给他涂。

 

樱井翔从前没干过这样的事情，但是现在却觉得有趣，松本润白皙的脚搭在他的大腿上，脚裸瘦得快赶上他的手腕，注意力全在沙拉上也不去看樱井翔给他涂的怎么样，仿佛很放心的样子，时而白皙的脚指头索一下都让人觉得可爱。樱井翔虽然做饭笨手笨脚，涂指甲却很小心翼翼，十个脚趾都涂完之后，随手从茶几抽屉里拿了把扇子出来扇。

 

还没扇两下呢，就被松本润一把拿了过去。

 

“不能用我们凉君的扇子干这种事情！”

 

“哈？”

 

樱井翔对于娱乐圈的事情不太热衷，认识的也只有那几个常在电视上出现的脸，这才发现自己拿着的这把背景色是深蓝色的扇子上还印着人脸，这也不用问了，松本润嘴里凉君只会是他暗恋的对象——某个乐团的主场远山凉了。

 

樱井翔觉得松本润瞪着眼睛的样子可爱又好逗，干脆伸手在松本润的脚心挠了一下，这家伙怕痒怕的要命，抖了一下就想把脚收回来，却又被樱井翔拽住了脚腕。

 

“生气呢？”

 

“哎呀不生气，我有正事要跟翔君说，差点都忘了。”

 

松本润还真是有正事要说，他常去拍摄的摄影棚预备着要准备一些甜食在休息室里，最近正商量着买什么，松本润和工作室的负责人合作多年，就借机推荐了choc la vie的巧克力，还自己买了一盒各色产品送给对方，昨天中午的时候打电话给他说打算就买choc la vie的巧克力了。

 

choc la vie尚且算是刚开张的新店，而公司采购则大部分靠人脉和互相介绍，除了费劲心思做新品吸引新顾客，樱井翔没什么好的办法提高营业额，也是因为这个，此次和摄影棚的合作对店里来说不仅是个大单子，也是一个渠道，谈好合作之后，樱井翔亲自去送了第一笔的订单。

 

对方也热情，知道他和松本润认识，东西都归置好之后，问樱井翔要不要去看看松本润拍摄。

 

知道对方是个模特，在家里也看到过松本润的硬照，看他实际拍摄却是头一回，樱井翔想也没想的点点头，随着工作人员进了摄影棚。天气逐渐热起来，摄影棚里的人不少，但却为了拍摄没有开空调，一进来就觉得有几分热。樱井翔想给松本润个惊喜，躲在人后偷偷看着正在拍摄状态的人。

 

松本润工作的时候和私底下在樱井翔面前像是两个人，专业，做事利落，摄影师要求返工再拍一次也不会说什么，直到拍摄暂停才露出笑容来跟摄影师点点头。

 

樱井翔本来是打算呆到摄影结束再跟他打招呼的，却发现松本润很明显先一步的注意到他。

 

今天拍摄的似乎是家居照片，前几组都是穿着睡衣的，扣子也都老老实实的系好，樱井翔站在门口，分明看到松本润开始解衬衣扣子的时候一双漂亮的桃花眼盯着他，站在聚光灯下，慢悠悠解下了丝质睡衣的两颗纽扣，隐约露出白皙皮肤来，而这时候助理递上来一根黑色的领带，松本润随便绕在脖子上，反着坐在黑色皮质的凳子上，把领带的下端咬在嘴里。

 

坐着一系列动作的时候，眼神都落在樱井翔身上。

 

本来抱臂靠在墙上的樱井翔下意识的站直了身体，咽了咽嘴里的唾沫。

 

大概是因为做的就是在镜头下展示自己的模特工作，松本润似乎万分了解如何展示自己的魅力，就比如此刻，只是简单几个动作和眼神，樱井翔已经能听见摄影棚里有人轻轻吸了口气。

 

一股仿佛自己的东西被别人窥视的感觉涌上心头。

 

但是松本润仿佛找到有趣的游戏，拍摄完了这一个动作之后，半靠着坐在沙发上，脚搭在沙发背上，露出纤细白皙的脚踝来，手撑着脑袋一副看向镜头的样子，目光却时不时的跟樱井翔相对。因为侧躺的动作，刚刚解开扣子的睡衣领口开的就更大的，若有若无的露出粉色的乳首来。

 

樱井翔甚至不得不错开自己的目光来调整呼吸，不至于让身边的人察觉出什么来。

 

其实只剩几张没拍完，樱井翔看着摄影棚里的挂表却觉得时间过得分外缓慢，熬了很久一样的才熬到摄像师说结束拍摄。身边的工作人员问他要不要去松本润的休息室等，樱井翔脑子都不怎么转了，干巴巴的点了点头。

 

小模特进门的时候特意锁了门，身上还穿着刚刚拍摄的时候那身睡衣，纽扣这会儿倒是好好系上了。

 

樱井翔还没来得及说话，松本润就已经跨坐在了他身上，捧着他的脸吧唧亲了一口。

 

“工作人员夸你的巧克力好吃呢。”

 

看看这家伙有多小恶魔，樱井翔在心里念叨，分明就知道自己这会儿脑袋里已经没法计较巧克力的事情。

 

“还有小姑娘夸你长得好看呢，准备去你店里看看，还问我你是不是单身呢。”

 

松本润笑盈盈的揽着樱井翔的脖子，嘴巴就凑在他耳边声音软糯，语气里却多少有点调笑成分，一根骨节分明的手指抵在樱井翔心口。

 

“介绍给你？”

 

樱井翔也笑，手掌握住松本润的手指，在他手背上亲了一下。

 

“那得比我们润长得好看才行。”

 

松本润似乎很满意他的答案，说话间没被他捉住的手就已经摁在了他的西裤皮带上，然后渐渐下移落在他已经抬起头的性器上，隔着西裤布料磨蹭。

 

“摄影棚这么热吗？”

 

这句话是在调戏樱井翔鼻尖上的汗意，一半因为真的温度有点高，一半不就是因为现在坐在他腿上的人。樱井翔这已经是定力好的人了，还能笑眯眯在这里听他故意扯东扯西。

 

这会儿气息就更不稳了，搭在松本润腰上的手向下伸进睡裤里，揉捏松本润的臀肉，惹得他抱着樱井翔的脖子轻喘，跟樱井翔的情事向来过瘾，而且这是松本润最喜欢的姿势，刚好能被樱井翔抱在怀里，下意识的扭动起自己的腰来。

 

本来就已经完全挺起的性器哪里还经得住松本润这样撩拨，樱井翔都已经懒得去脱松本润的衣服，睡衣的纽扣随手解开两颗，就能勉强的露出乳头来，把衣服往一边扯一扯这个姿势正好方便他稍微低下头含住一颗，用牙齿厮磨着。松本润挺着胸任由他折腾，胸前的快感让他沉醉其中，却没防备就被樱井翔扯开了睡裤，都没扯开多少，勉勉强强的拉下去一下，手指就探进了后穴里。

 

情动的时候扩张总是很好做的，没几下樱井翔就感觉到松本润软踏踏的趴在他怀里了。腰都软了的家伙也不肯轻易服输，解开樱井翔的皮带就去揉捏他的性器，有点粗鲁的动作反而带来无尽的快感。这下樱井翔半点也不客气了，半褪下内裤稍微的挺了挺身就把自己昂扬的性器顶进了松本润的身体里。

 

被撩拨了半晌的欲望终于得到纾解，樱井翔下意识的叹气，却被松本润含住了嘴唇，啄吻了好几下之后才肯放开。

 

“翔君，我好看吗？”

 

不仅是好看，湿热的小穴绞着樱井翔的性器，舒服得不得了，让他恨不得就这样一直埋在松本润的身体里。一边扶着松本润的腰大力向上顶弄着，一边亲吻他的嘴角。

 

“当然，谁能比我们润更好看。”

 

松本润揽着樱井翔的脖子扭动着自己的腰试图得到更多的快感，说话也变得断断续续起来。

 

“可是.....今天，今天凉君在隔壁拍摄，我...嗯....我偷偷过去好几次...唔....他都没看我....”

 

松本润越说越觉得委屈，抱着樱井翔的脖子把脑袋埋在上面。樱井翔轻轻的拍着他的背，想起来自己也在烦恼伊藤洋子已经很久没来店里了，都是同病相怜的人。

 

他本来想停一停好好安慰松本润，但是显然小模特觉得有更好的安慰方式，他抱着樱井翔卖力的扭动着自己的腰，试图把樱井翔的性器吞吃的更深一点，脑袋蹭在他的侧颈上，就像什么受了委屈跟饲主撒娇的小动物似的。

 

樱井翔侧过头亲了亲松本润的额头，拨开他盖住眼睛的刘海，再次亲了亲他的眼睛。

 

“没事，只是没看到而已，下次就好了。”

 

然后两个人都不再说话，专心的投入到这次情事里。

 

松本润还惦记着这里是外面人来人往的休息室，一直咬着自己的嘴唇不敢有太过明显的声响，但是樱井翔就坏心眼的不断地往他的敏感点顶，吓得松本润眼泪汪汪的趴在他的肩膀上，紧紧捂住自己的嘴，不敢让他的呻吟声露出来。

 

偏偏有不速之客打扰。

 

“松本君你还在里面吗？大家说结束了要一起吃饭，你去吗？”

 

“呜.....”

 

松本润想张嘴应声，但是捂住嘴的手一拿开，从嘴里泄露出来的就是黏腻的呻吟，樱井翔还故意向上顶了一下，惹得他气喘吁吁。松本润一不高兴，干脆一口咬在了樱井翔的肩膀上 ，樱井翔吃了痛，侧过头就吸吮松本润的侧颈，留下一个又一个暧昧的痕迹。

 

这些日子的相处，松本润也知道樱井翔这家伙吃软不吃硬，于是松开了嘴，伸出舌头来像是小奶猫似的轻轻的舔着自己咬出的牙印。

 

樱井翔搂着他的腰，终于停下了动作。

 

“润君还在洗澡，我们待会儿有事，不一起去了。”

 

“好的，那下次见哦。”

 

随着脚步声渐渐走远，松本润才总算是松了口气，但还没等他惊吓过后喘匀气，樱井翔已经转过身把他压在了沙发上，摁着他的腰狠狠地抽插起来，一波一波的快感强烈的令松本润感觉到失神，涂着黑色甲油的脚趾都蜷缩起来几近痉挛，刚刚樱井翔用手套弄他的性器让他高潮了一次，这会儿性器直直的挺着已经射不出来，后穴却还紧紧地绞着樱井翔粗粝的性器。

 

于是再次被内射了，浓稠的精液填满了松本润的后穴，樱井翔退出来的时候后穴还一开一合着，松本润能够感觉到被射进去的精液在慢慢的往外流，这身衣服虽然已经送给他，沙发却是摄影棚的沙发，弄脏了不好解释。

 

还没等他有反应，樱井翔已经把他堪堪挂在膝盖上的内裤和睡裤重新穿好，又拿了一边的长款衬衣外套穿在松本润身上。

 

“我车子就在楼下，一点点路程，能走吗？”

 

走是能走，就是每动一下就感觉得到后穴里的动静，湿乎乎的并不好受，但提心吊胆了一路也没遇见认识的人已经算是万幸，始作俑者软趴趴的窝在樱井翔车的副驾驶上，还要嚷着要喝果汁。

 

樱井翔最受不了他撒娇，停车在半路又给买了果汁，这才安安静静的坐在副驾驶上喝果汁一直安静到到了自己的公寓楼下。

 

“不想走，要抱。”

 

樱井翔其实在摄影棚也没尽兴，虽然周围有人松本润因为紧张后穴咬的紧紧地，他却也不敢做的太过，这会儿横抱着松本润一路大步进了房间，没等松本润嚷嚷完要洗澡，就把人摁在了床上。

 

被流出来的精液搞得湿乎乎的后穴一开一合着，简直是要邀请他的进入。

 

樱井翔才不管松本润故意嚷着要洗澡脏死了，摁着他捣乱的腿就再次顶进他身体里，激烈的抽插起来。忍了一路的呻吟这会儿总算是可以喊出来，松本润一边说着要洗澡一边却忍不住勾起腿缠住樱井翔的腰。

 

“翔君....翔君.....”

 

“慢点.....唔....不行了.....要死了.....”

 

“呜.....”

 

过度的刺激让松本润的声音变了调，等到樱井翔加快了速度再次射进去的时候，松本润已经疲软的连胳膊都抬不起来了，樱井翔一松开他，就侧过身蜷缩在一起，眼睛无神的看着前面，枕头都被眼泪沾湿了。

 

这幅可怜的样子让樱井翔心里一紧，把人整个圈在他的怀里，细细的吻着松本润的眼角眉梢。

 

怀里失了神的人这才有了动静，抱着樱井翔把脑袋埋在他怀里，声音里带着哭腔。

 

“喜欢一个人好辛苦。”

 

“翔君，我觉得好难过。”

 

樱井翔像是哄孩子一样轻轻拍着松本润的后背，心里却陡然酸涩起来。

 

他头一次，想劝松本润放弃无望的单恋。


End file.
